Chidi and Eleanor high school au
by sockmonky
Summary: Chidi and Eleanor high school au dabbles


Chapter 1

It was the biggest blow out party of the year at the good place university. Micahal had to think of a new place to torture team cockroach after attempt eight. He had done his research and had seen that most humans thought highschool was "hell". Micahal looked over his highschool torture checklist. Highschool had everything awkward phase,check! unbarable stress, check! and the pressure of fitting in it was a gold mine. Micahal had disguised him self as the principle of the school. His plan was to have demons disguised as younger students so he could have eyes and ears when he was busy working on ideas to make this reboot the most slow burning hell of all.

He chose the design of the highschool and neighbourhood based highschools of earth. Just a mess of teens in classes going through life or in this case death. He had planned to put the four in a small suburban neighborhood. Then he was ready. It all started here at the biggest blowout of the year. Jason Mandosa was passing out his mister music fliers around the halls while heading to his locker bumped into a blond chick. She shouted at him "watch it dude". Jason shrugged "sorry man here is a flier for my big dj party tonight". She huffed "this better have alcohol" and slamed her locker. Eleanor was haveing a crap day her mom was in another drink coma and forgot to make her lunch. Secondly the fact that her moms new boyfreind would not shut up all night so she could not do any of her homework, not like she wanted to do it in the first place but she at least wanted to have her name on the stupid paper. Then while she was walking to her locker she bumped into Jason a burnout dj who would sell her weed he was descent a little dumbdumb but at least he knew how to have fun. He gave her a invatation for his house party. There she could drown her problems. She took it and shoved it into her pocket.

Then she walked into the classroom. Shit! All the seats were taken and sat next to a tall girl. She was annoyed , great now she has to sit next to perfect Tahani. All she would talk about her straight a's and how she met Ryan Gosselin. She decided to fall asleep threw this forking class. Next thing she knew the bell was ringing loudly. She jolted awake and was met by Micahal the school princable and was handed another detention slip. Shirt!

Then it was the day if the party. She had skipped school and walked to Jasons house it was a little ranch house but was decorated with colorful cristmas lights and disco ball. There was a ping pong table outside and people were playing beer pong. She walked in the house bean bags and an old couch covered with red solo cups in his lliveing room seven minutes in heven was being played. Eleanor just wanted someting strong. She found the strongest vodka she could find and mixed it with the margarita mix. She felt her sholders relax. Then she saw shrimp. She smiled and walked to the small table and was greeted by Jason he was like " dude look at this beat" and played his track. Eleanor held back a laugh "dude its great". Then she began to feel tored and dizzy and went to sleep on the nearest couch she could find.

Eleanor woke up to the smell of pancakes. She began to get up and found a blanket on her that she did not remember haveing at the party last night. Her head throbed. Then she looked and saw a boy with Clark Kent glasses on. He smiled "good moring my name is Chidi im Jasons roomate you passed out cold last night at the party". He flipped the pancake and contined his statement " I was makeing breakfast and saw you on the couch and put a blanket on you then I thought what if you wake up ethicly I should make you something" he stutterd. Eleanor grinned at the free food. Then they sat down at the counter and ate in slince. After that Eleanor thought to herself she needed a way out she was not use to small acts of kindness so she took her leather jacket and ran while he was cleaning.

Jason walked down the stairs and saw a vext Chidi pacing back and forth. Then Jason asked what happend to him and he simply whispered "i didnt get her name".


End file.
